1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for managing faulty memory pages in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include memory modules that support a virtualized memory system that includes pages of virtual memory. Such memory modules may include component parts that wear out over time, are faulty as originally manufactured, and so on. As such, some portions of virtual memory may be mapped to physical memory that does not operate as expected while other portions of the physical memory may still be usable.